Sasori's Kind Of Love
by Secondhand Sarcasm
Summary: Sasori's new partner is getting on his nerves. He decides to teach him a important lesson.... SasoDei...bondage...rough yaoi...angsty?...please review!


"Sasori Danna! Wait up!" Deidara ran to catch up to his partner. Sasori remained silent inside Hiruko.

"Why didn't we stay in the village longer?" The blond asked while munching on a dango stick. " I didn't even get the chance to sleep, un."

"If we keep making stops like that we'll never make it to our bounty in time."

"Speaking of which, wouldn't Kakuzu be more suited for this kind of job, un?"

"A mission is a mission, kid. Get over it."

"I know, but seriously. What's the difference if we're a day or two late. It's not like we're in a rush or anythi-uhhf!" Deidara slopishly avoided a attack from Hiruko's tail by falling on flat on his behind. He was still not used to Sasori's sudden urges to hit him.

"You listen here, brat..." His voice was more menacing than usual. "...I hate waiting and making others wait. Therefore I get my missions done on time. Now quit your yapping and start walking." Sasori turned around then slid onward.

Deidara now crouched on his feet, watched as Sasori kept going without a second thought. He looked slightly to his right. His bag of dangos were still intact. Unfortunately the one he was snacking on was now covered in dirt. "Tch!" He stood up to grab the bag.

"Mission aside...you still need to respect my needs too, Sasori Danna, un."

"A person like you, I don't need to do such a thing."

Deidara clinched his teeth in anger out of being disrespected.

A noise came from Hiruko. The familiar sound of latches clicking open. Deidara knew what that meant. He had known Sasori long enough to know that whenever he came out of Hiruko was either to tend to his puppets or in a intense battle with an enemy. He gulped as Sasori stepped out of Hiruko.

The bomber looked into his eyes. Those heartless amber orbs. Merciless. Yet, somehow still soft. Charming. It was intimidating. All the anger that had been building up inside him until now had evaporated and was replaced with fear. Suddenly, Deidara felt like a fool, just standing there with a bag of sweets, gazing in fear at this dangerous man. He quickly shook it of then got into an attack position,standing his ground.

"Hmph! You really are a child. It's about time I... put you in you place!" From Sasori's sleeve came a wire. Deidara was not quick enough to avoid it. The wire circled around him then was squeezed tightly.

"Ahh!" The wires were wrapped around him so tightly they were digging through his cloak. Sasori softly walked toward him. Deidara's heart was pounding like crazy against his chest. His body was stiff and he was beginning to panic, but he somehow managed to move his trembling legs backward. Only after taking a few steps he lost his balance, the result was him falling on his back hurting his head in the process. A yelp of pain came from him. He squinted his eyes open. His vision was blurry at first but once it focused he saw a red haired man looking down at him with a crooked smile. Deidara struggled against the wires. The way he moved against them was causing a slicing burning sensation on his skin.

Sasori placed himself on top of Deidara so that he was riding his abdomen. He was surprisingly light.

Deidara's head was throbbing. Each wave of pain seemed to be worse than the last. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in a attempt to suppress the pain a little.

"Sasori Danna! What are you doing? Get off me! Un!!"

"Pathetic really. You attempts to escape. I was hoping I would have more fun in capturing you...but, then again that would take up too much precious time." At some point Sasori had reached into his cloak and took out a small tube. The tube was filled with a clear liquid. He uncorked it and leaned forward.

"Hold still." He commanded.

"No...Danna-please! Don't!" Deidara pleaded.

The puppeteer tilted the tube toward the blonds mouth. Just when he was about to pour it, Deidara turned his head to the side and pressed his lips together.

"Stop squirming. I don't want to give you too much." Sasori said that so gently. Almost motherly.

The red head firmly planted his hand on Deidara's face, stalling any movements. There was no avoiding this. Deidara felt the flavorless liquid penetrate his mouth. After a long resistance, he swallowed. he looked up at Sasori with hate filled eyes.

"See...that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasori soothed him with that same gentle tone. He began to pet Deidara's cheek. As soon as that had started, Deidara snapped at his hand with the intent to bite off a finger.

"Now we can't be doing that now Dei-chan." Sasori scolded.

'_Dei-chan?..._' Deidara thought over his new nickname._ "Where does he get off calling me that?!_"

A wave of tiredness passed through his body. But it wasn't just tiredness, but more intense.

He looked up at Sasori. his eyes were full of pleasure and his lips formed a playful smile. It disgusted Deidara.

Deidara was in a thick sleepy daze. '_I could pass out at any moment..._' He alerted himself.

"...I hate you." He blurted out.

"I know." Sasori replied playfully. He leaned over and buried his face in Deidara's neck then inhaled deeply to take in the blonds scent.

Deidara fell unconscious to the sensation of getting kisses along his collarbone....

When he awoke he was blinded by light emanating through the leaves of trees. After a brief glance of his surroundings he saw that he was deep with in the forest. At that time he realised what kind of situation he was in. He layed on the ground with his wrists bound in a wire above his head. The wire was attached to a kunai that was stuck deep in the ground, trapping him in place. He noticed his cloak and shirt had been removed. Deidara was confused but wasn't able to put much thought into it when he heard footsteps approaching. A moment later Sasori emerged from the bushes holding a kunai. He too had removed his cloak, exposing his heart.

'_What does he think he's doing tying me up like this? Grr! What a guy!...When I get out of this..._'

Deidara struggled to loosen the wires bounding his hands. The movement he made was inflicting small cuts in his wrists.

"Ngg! Sasori Danna! What the hell? Why am I tied up, un?...Gah!"

Sasori had kicked Deidara in the was with his foot. The blond was tasting iron. Blood ran down the side of his mouth onto the grass.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to, brat!" Sasori spat. He spun the kunai around his finger.

Sasori walked around Deidara then stopped at his feet. He got on his knees and placed his hands on each of the bomber's thighs, then slowly moved upward. They kept going until they rested on his hips. He started giving him little kisses around his belly button. Deidara blushed lightly. Afraid of getting hit again he didn't speak.

He squirmed in Sasori's grasp. His touches were making Deidara become very hot. But he had to admit, Sasori's actions felt good...really good. A soft tongue running along his abdomen. His chest. His neck. Gentle nipping every so often. Deidara was soon lost in a realm of pleasure.

"Does this feel good, Dei-chan?" Sasori asked smoothly.

"...Yes..." Deidara practically moaned.

"This is the type of treatment good boys receive, you see."

"Mmmm-aa..."

Sasori licked the lips of Deidara's chest mouth which twitched slightly. A sound of ecstasy came from the blond.

"Ku ku ku...but..."

Sasori got on his knees again to remove the blonds pants. Once they were off he bent down to kiss the tip of Deidara's now very erect member.

"Recenty..."

Another kiss.

"You haven't been a good boy." Sasori's tone was different now.

Another kiss.

"Very disrespectful, you've been to me."

Sasori made a circular motion with his tongue around the tip. Deidara took a quick intake of breath.

"One's who don't listen to there masters get punished... I'm going to punish you Deidara."

"Yeah?..." Deidara mumbled, not really listening.

Sasori took Deidara into his mouth and began sucking hard.

"Ohhhh!...Danna...ah!..."

Sasori moved his mouth up and down Deidara's length. He glanced upward to study the blonds features. Deidara's face was bright red. His eyes were closed and was breathing heavily through parted lips. Sasori looked back down and closed his eyes, then with all his strength he bite down on Deidara's member. The blond felt pain like no other. He yelled at the top of his lungs and thrust his hips upward causing Sasori to gag on the cock still in his mouth. Deidara twisted and turned in his binds, the wires were digging into already open wounds. The pain that came from his lower half was unbearable...

Sasori stood up cleaning his lips of fluid with the back of his hand. He looked down at the struggling blond before him. Sasori was satisfied with the pain he had caused him. "Doesn't feel good, does it, twat?" Sasori obnoxiously teased.

"Sasori Danna...I'm sorry! Oww! Please release me, un!"

"You've not earned the right!" Sasori almost screamed. He wore a frightening expression.

Deidara whimpered in his bounds.

Sasori chuckled evilly watching him.

A moment passed. The puppeteers excitement had decreased and was now calm, then he thought of something. " Unless...you do a favor for me...I might consider letting you go."

"Anything! Anything you want, Danna!" Deidara looked up at Sasori with desperate eyes. His hands were going numb from the pain.

"You do everything I say from this point forward. That includes no back talking or you'll get punished again. AKA You'll be dickless, got it?" Sasori declared his rule sternly.

Deidara felt his pride dissolve. "...Yes, Danna, un."

"Hn! That's what I like to hear." With a flick of Sasori's finger the kunai holding the bomber down came out of the ground. Feeling a little relief, Deidara turned on his stomach to release himself from the wire, wincing as he did so. When he was done, he sat on his knee's looking down at the ground. Waiting an order from his master.

"Look how obedient you've become, Dei-chan. Why are you like this towards me?"

Deidara glanced up at the red head then looked away just as fast.

"I-I don't know, Sasori Danna, un." Deidara was surprised at how fearful he sounded.

"Because I'm your master, Deidara. Don't you forget that. You mine."

'_I'm...his...?_'

Sasori knelt down in front of Deidara, grabbed his hand then stroked his fingers. He started speaking through that same tender tone.

"I have nothing for you and I feel generous looking into those sad eyes of yours. I will make sure to get them nice and slick for you...You know where I'm getting with this, don't you?" He began sucking on Deidara's fingers, not taking his eyes off him. Sasori had to say nothing for Deidara to get his message. Since Sasori had already started, Deidara released he had no choice.

Deidara blushed madly. He hated to admit it, but...Sasori turned him on so much. He was so skilled with that tongue of his. The way that hot, soft, muscle would move between his fingers. Each one being evenly coated with his saliva. Sasori's gaze never leaving him the entire time, which made him nerves yet turned him on all the more. Deidara found himself becoming aroused all over again.

Once he was done he stood up and looked down at Deidara with demanding eyes. The blond looked at his glistening fingers then up at Sasori, trying to stall this embarrassing action as long as possible. Against his will he bent forward so he was leaning on his elbow then put his hand by his entrance. Slowly, he inserted two digits. A wince of pain and pleasure came from him. It was odd, the feeling of his own fingers inside him. It felt unnatural. Never before has he had to do something like this. With Sasori watching him like that made him even more nerves. He had now built up a steady rhythm. Each moan he made was suppressed. Sasori noticed this.

"C'mon Dei-chan. Give me a show. Make sounds like the whore you are."

Deidara did what he was told without hesitation. At this point he wanted to. Really wanted to. He inserted a third finger then started moving them faster than before.

"Nhhg!...Ah...ahhh-yes!...Danna...hah...uuun!" Deidara twisted his digits in different directions then spreading them. Preparing himself while making as much noise as possible, just like his Danna wanted it.

With out warning he was pushed from the side and was now on his back. Hovering above him was Sasori. His face shown impatience and his eyes were hungry. He spread Deidara's legs so he was between them. He lowered his head to whisper in the blonds ear.

"It looks like you want it, Dei-chan."

"Yes, Danna. I want it right now, (huff) un!" Deidara begged.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad! Really really bad, Danna!"

"How would you feel if I waited, lets say, two, tree minutes? What difference would it make?"

"No! Please, Danna...I need it in now! I can't wait any longer!..."

The puppets gaze was stern, Deidara knew what it meant. Sasori rubbed his erection against Deidara's throbbing member.

"Ah! Okay! I promise not to complain about our missions anymore...or-or make you wait too long. I'm sorry. Please now, Danna!"

Sasori was unable to hold himself back any longer. He thrust himself into Deidara, sighing in relief as he did so. The blond arched his back as a pleasurable pain went through his body. Each time Sasori thrust into him, it was hard and forceful. Every time time Deidara got an wave of electricity going up his spine. This pleasure was the best. He was quickly becoming addicted to it, along with the pain. Sasori was breathing heavily on Deidara's neck and biting hard. He was definitely leaving marks. His left hand was playing with Deidara's nipple rubbing and squeezing on it roughly.

Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist. The friction between them was so hot. The sounds that came from were coming from where they were joined had never sounded sexier to the puppet. He licked the corner of Deidara's mouth where he was drooling.

"Dei-chan...Look at me. I want to see those blue eyes."

Deidara obeyed his master.

'_This is so strange...him doing this kind of thing to me. I feel like...I'm starting to..._' "OWW!!"

Sasori slammed into Deidara. Unlike how he was pumping before, he was now pumping really hard in order to purposely inflict a great deal of pain in Deidara. Sasori watched him in discomfort of his intense pounding. The reactions the blond made made Sasori want to do it more and more, which he did so, with the intensity growing. The puppet never took his eyes off his pet. Deidara's nails scratched along Sasori's back. Shavings of slick wood collected under them.

"S-Sasori..."

The blond was on the verge of climax. He was always the one to cum quickly. He squeezed his body closer to Sasori's.

"Unn...Saso...ri..." Deidara called out softly as cummed on their bellies.

Deidara felt a sense of relief now that the pressure inside him was released. But he quickly tensed up, because Sasori's hot pulsing member continued to hit into him. All Deidara could see of Sasori was his red hair, face buried in his chest.

"Please, Sasori Danna." Deidara tried pushing him a little, signaling to 'finish up'. Sasori ignored him. The bomber pushed on him harder, it was becoming more than uncomfortable.

"Danna!"

"Shut-up..." Sasori replied gruffly.

Deidara felt so weak, almost powerless against his the red head. But...he kinda liked it. The assertiveness. The stubbornness. Especially when it came to his art.

'_Even though he is treating me this way...I am...becoming fond of him? Is this right?_'

Sasori kept going for some time until he finally came into Deidara. The blond fidgeted at the sensation of hot fluid squirting inside him.

When Sasori was done, he removed himself from Deidara the quickly stood up to put on his pants. Deidara was exhausted. He layed sprawled out on the grass panting. He looked over at his master.

"Sasori Danna...?"

The red head said nothing. He didn't even look at him. He went to grab his cloak from the ground next to a tree. Deidara sat up, a jolt of pain came from his behind. He decided to lay more on his hip, holding himself up with one arm.

"Sasori Danna, un." He called a little louder.

"Clean yourself up," Sasori threw a rag to him. " and get ready. we leave in five minutes." He avoided eye contact, then walked off.

Deidara sat there quitely.

"..."

'_What is the feeling? Am I...hurt?...Why am I hurt? Was it because I was expecting something? A kiss?...A caress?...Maby, I wanted him to tell me he had feeling for me... Why is that? Is it that I have those kinds of feeling stirring up inside me?...It was just sex...._'

Deidara clutched the rag in his hand. Tears ran down his cheeks.

'_He...he used me...because...he's my master and I am his pet.... I belong to him._'


End file.
